Otomo Hoketuhime
Otomo Hoketuhime was the Otomo family daimyo, and as such was one of the most powerful courtiers in Rokugan. Appearance She had been described as "a petite woman with delicate porcelain features, but her blue eyes shone with a powerful intensity." Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part I, by Rich Wulf Some called her the Winter Princess, for her eyes were a deep, azure blue that drew in anyone who dared look into them. Hoketuhime had destroyed many of her enemies with those eyes. They were both a work of art and a deadly weapon. Undone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Naseru and the Steel Chrysanthemum Hantei XVI, the returned spirit who was under permanent house arrest after the peace treaty of the War of Spirits, brokered a marriage with Hoketuhime. The Steel Chrysanthemum was the brutal sensei of Toturi I's son, Hantei Naseru. He had learned of Naseru's affections for Hoketuhime, and he planned to attack her in Naseru's presence, hoping that Naseru would attack him and break his father's treaty. In 1155, he went ahead with his plan, yet he underestimated his fiance Hoketuhime, and she stabbed Hantei XVI in the back even as he battled Naseru. The Legion of Blood: The Steel Chrysanthemum Jealous woman Though her presumed romance with Naseru never truly developed into a long-term affair, she was known to have retained a great fondness for him. Masters of Court, p. 158 Hoketuhime arranged the marriage of Moshi Nao with Bayushi Kwanchai, whose reputation for being a boor and a madman was known to all. She did it slightly jealous for a Naseru and Nao's flirting in her presence. L5R Novel: Wind of Justice, p. 39 Selecting a Chancellor In 1159 the Otomo decided to name an Imperial Chancellor, even in the absence of an Emperor. Hoketuhime decided the Scorpion Clan would be honored with this duty, and Bayushi Kaukatsu was chosen as the new Chancellor. An Entertaining Game, by Shawn Carman Toturi II After the Fall of Otosan Uchi and selfproclamation of Toturi Tsudao as Empress Toturi II with her capital in Kyuden Seppun. The Otomo family held a meeting of the Imperial Court. It was not called as Empress's Court because Hoketuhime supported the Anvil in his claim as next Emperor, and frictions between the Otomo princess and the self-proclaimed Empress were palpable. New Otomo Home The Otomo looked for a new home, and Doji Tanitsu gained the Otomo favor to the Crane proposal over more expert courtiers. Toturi's Daisho Hoketuhime was able to present Emperor Toturi III, her former lover Naseru, with the Toturi's Daisho as a gift for the Iuchiban's defeat. Hoketuhime publicy showed her support to the Emperor, against his Gozoku enemies, as Seppun Toshiaki, leader of the Hidden Guard. The Daisho had been in the Seppun control several years ago, but they had been taken away from Naseru since his coronation. The Otomo spies knew of it, and they retrieved the swords to returned to Toturi's heir. Fires of Toshi Ranbo Investigation In 1165 the Imperial City of Toshi Ranbo had been ravaged by a fire that destroyed a quarter of it. Shortly after Hotekuhime gifted the Daisho to Naseru, she was halted by Daidoji Kikaze, who was accompanied by a Merenae gaijin, Esteban Cornejo. Kikaze told her that Esteban had found the explosives behid the city and tried to make small explosions to advise the rokugani about the danger, but many of the original bombs were detonated, leading to the Fires of Toshi Ranbo. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Kikaze questioned Hoketuhime about Esteban's cousin, Alhundro Cornejo. The Otomo had been the enforcers of the Imperial Edict that forbidden the use of Gaijin pepper, so her spies would have been under the track of such big amount of polvora. Hoketuhime sent Kikaze and Esteban under the tracks of Rodrigo, in an Ashalan hideout in the Plains Above Evil. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Badger Clan In 1166 the Otomo wished the Emperor to appear stronger, and to do that his clans must appear strong. Hoketuhime saw the Badger a Clan that did not show strength to the Empire, and sent Miya Tsurugi to assess whether Emperor Toturi I made a mistake in allowing the Badger to retain the Minor Clan status. The Miya Herald reported the Badger had been fulfilling his oath to the Hantei family since their foundation, guarding a temple, the Ryoshun's Grave. The Badger Clan status grew stronger with this discovery. The Touch of the Void, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1168 Under Toturi Kurako's regency Hoketuhime hosted the Winter Court in 1168 at Kyuden Otomo. Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind, by Nancy Sauer Early in the winter court Kasuga Taman decided to gift a Crystal Katana to Hoketuhime. Later an investigation made by the Emerald Magistrates to clarify a sailor's murder determined that Taman was the killer, but found it impossible to prove it under Rokugani law. By this time, Hoketuhime had gifted the sword to Ikoma Korin, in an attempt to restore his honor and spirit after a bitter public humiliation by the Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 5 Aspirant to the Imperial Throne The Imperial Throne was vacant after the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169. Hoketuhime was said that had the Crane Clan's support for the throne. She gained enemies outside and inside her family, who plotted against her. They saw Hoketuhime far too old and far too traditional to successfully rule the Empire. Double Feint, by Shawn Carman Gaining alliances Hoketuhime convinced the Miya Daimyo Miya Shoin to have the Emperor's Blessing used to repair the Daidoji mansion as a dojo in honor of the Crane who died in the capital's defense. She wished to forge a closer alliance with the Crane and presented it as a gift to Doji Nagori. A time with no Emperor had left the Imperial Families in a delicate position. They risked their power to be frittered away by those who would question what authority the next Emperor would grant them. Steel, by Nancy Sauer Test of Emerald Champion - 1169 In 1169 with no Emperor the Hoketuhime ordered the Test of the Emerald Champion to fill the void of leadership. Hoketuhime was not a neutral observer, and she favored the Kakita Daimyo Kakita Noritoshi. The Order of Thunder hosted it in the Plains of Thunder. The winner was Shosuro Jimen, in a strange duel where Noritoshi conceded defeat after a long talking from Jimen's side. The Crane swore to take his life. Test of the Emerald Champion, Part 1, by Brian Yoon Test of the Emerald Champion, Part 2, by Shawn Carman In time Hoketuhime would begin a personal power struggle with the ambitious Emerald Champion, becoming her Sworn Enemy. Masters of Court, p. 159 Candidates report Hoketuhime tasked Shoin to make a report about the different Clan candidates in the Race for the Throne. Shoin gathered every piece his Heralds listened and showed it to the confident Otomo. Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Jade Championship - 1169 Appalled at the turn of events, Hoketuhime realized Jimen would not ensure the stability she hoped for. She ordered a Jade Championship, expecting the new champion could counter the Emerald Champion's influence. Vacant Throne, pp. 87, 89 The Jade Championship, by Shawn Carman Hiruma Todori performed as her yojimbo, after he was coerced. It was a kind of punishment for Todori's absence in the Emerald Championship. Kuni Daigo was the winner of the Test. The Final Match, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1169 Hoketuhime again hosted the Winter Court in 1169, where she followed the fashion set by Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai to wear clothes from the period of Hantei X. She choose colors which were similar to those of the Hantei family, to underline her strong contention for the throne. The Flowers, The Snow, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Hoketuhime also met with Seppun Daimyo Seppun Kiharu to discuss her candidacy for the throne, as well as who else could have a claim as strong as hers. Honor's Veil, Part II, by Nancy Sauer Marriages Hoketuhime announced that inter-clan marriages must be approved by someone of Imperial station in the absence of an Emperor. She expected to gather more support to her claim for the throne through this mean. Jimen started using his position to approve as many marriages as possible without consulting the Otomo family. Conversations in the Garden, by Shawn Carman Race for the Throne Hoketuhime made a meeting with Domotai. She wished the Crane to imply further in her Claim for the Throne, but all her attempts were countered by Domotai's assistant, Asahina Beniha. It looked that an outsider, Doji Yasuyo, the Shogun's widow, was also a candidate. She appealed to those who wanted the Toturi dynasty to continue. Domotai confirmed she could order Yasuyo as her Lady to declare support for the Otomo. Plans Within Plans (The Race for the Throne Book), by Nancy Sauer Hoketuhime sponsored Bayushi Tsimaru as governor of Chuushin District at Toshi Ranbo, earning the Otomo valuable debt from the Scorpion. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 129 Crab Humiliation In the Month of the Hare of 1170 Hoketuhime publicly humiliated the Ruby Champion Yasuki Miliko and her Clan, when she chastised the Crab for the unfortunate deaths of Cherry Blossom Snow Brewery workers after their forces occupied Cherry Blossom Snow Village during the Third Yasuki War. It was a favor returned to Doji Jorihime, who had suggested her friend Kakita Noriko to cover for her handmaiden Otomo Suzuka's illness. Masters of Court, pp. 4-7 Imperial City stewardship passed to the Imperials The Phoenix had been controlling Toshi Ranbo for a year, and the Elemental Council did not see their presence necessary anymore in the capital. In 1170 in the Month of the Dragon Isawa Mizuhiko was in charge to cede the control of the Imperial City to Hoketuhime, as representative of the Imperials. The Imperial Court would reopen their business next day under Otomo stewardship. Words & Deeds, Part I, by Shawn Carman Imperial Court reopens The Amethyst Champion Yoritomo Yoyonagi claimed the right of the Mantis Clan to chase a juzimai, the Tengoku's Justice, inside the Dragon territory, as part of their Defenders of the People strategy. She exposed the Dragon were not fighting the menace, and refused to let pass Tsuruchi Taiga's unit after the bandits attacked several Mantis caravans. Hoketuhime dismissed the arguments of Kitsuki Iweko and edicted the Mantis were to be granted access to the Dragon lands and allowed to seek justice. Hoketuhime had seen an opportunity to gather support from the Mantis, or diminish the support for the Dragon candidates for Emperor. Words & Deeds, Part II, by Shawn Carman Death Hoketuhime was assassinated before this month ended. Until the last minute she was plotting to gather support and became the new Empress. Story Rulebook (Words And Deeds), by Shawn Carman She had dispatched her yojimbo to Kyuden Otomo to escort her niece Words & Deeds, Part III, by Shawn Carman Otomo Asami Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 8 to the capital city in preparation for her impending marriage. with Bayushi Norachai. Champions, by Shawn Carman A spoon stood alongside her, Vacant Throne, p. 108 a gaijin item last seen in hands of Togashi Kanaye last winter court, and that he claimed it was stolen by a third party. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Other said Hoketuhime was murdered as commanded by the Scorpion Clan, and Bayushi Tenbin was marked as the assailant. Bayushi Tenbin (Words and Deeds flavor) In order to discredit a threat to their operations, the Scorpion had framed their long-time allies, the Dragon, for the murder, then came to their defense. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Revised, p. 26 Sucession After her death was discovered Hoketuhime had specified Otomo Taneji to serve as her Daimyo's replacement. See also * Otomo Hoketuhime/Meta External Links * Otomo Hoketuhime (Spirit Wars) Category:Imperial Leaders Category:Toturi's Army